In Your Pocket
by mysteryAphrodite
Summary: It's a warm summer day, and the unlikely pair, Natsu and Gray, disappear from the guild to go to the river and talk. They're being quite friendly to each other, and the two are left with an odd feeling after Gray reaches into Natsu's pocket...
1. Chapter 1

It was a noisy day in the guild, like always. Cheering voices of drunkards, uncontrollable laughter and fights… you know... the usual occurrences. Cana was gulping down her 7th barrel of the morning, and was still going strong. Mira's sweet voice called out the drinks served on the counter. Romeo and Wendy were conversing pleasantly while the exceeds flew above their heads. Erza was talking to the master in his office, discussing jobs and neighboring guilds. Lucy was scanning the job request board, tapping her foot.

"Mira! Are there any new jobs I can complete in less than two days? I want something easy because I'm running out of food in my fridge thanks to Natsu and Happy!"

She coughed loudly and looked around the wild hall ready to pierce a sharp glare at the two free-loaders. She couldn't spot Natsu anywhere, but found Happy trying to impress Charle yet again.

'Hmmp, where could those that crazy dragonslayer be? Probably out on a job without me or fighting Gray…. again.'

As if responding to her thoughts, Cana yelled out, "Maybe a miracle happened and Natsu finally got to cleaning his house!"

Laughter erupted throughout the guild, and jokes were passed around like beer and cards.

A random mage called out, "That would be more of a miracle than getting it to snow in the next five minutes!"

It was spring right now, nearing summer, so there wouldn't be any kind of icy weather now, unless Gray decided to freeze the guild trying to stay away from his stalker.

The ice and fire mage were no where to be found, and the entire guild paid no heed to it because it was susceptible they were probably fighting by the river to settle yet another pointless argument. That prediction… was almost correct, but not quite. They were actually conversing. Normally. Without throwing insults.

"What would the guild say if they saw us like this without fighting?"

Natsu grinned and replied, "They would be shocked and then get the wrong idea, like we're in a relationship or something weird like that."

Gray put his hands in his pocket searching for some jewels for a popsicle. The warm weather was really getting to him, and it just made it worse that he was walking alongside a really hot dragonslayer!

'Aish, why does Natsu have to be so hot?'

As soon as that thought crossed his mind, his face turned red. Of course he didn't mean it like that, but Natsu noticed the pink color in his companion's cheeks.

Natsu stopped walking and turned to face Gray.

"Hey, Gray, what's gotten to you? Why is your face so red?" he asked with curious eyes.

Gray looked around, not meeting Natsu's eyes for a second or two.

"Uh, umm… don't worry about it, flamehead. The weather is too warm for an ice mage like me."

That answer satisfied the curiosity of the dragonslayer and they continued on the path near the river. Gray kept digging his hands around his pocket, but couldn't find any money to buy a simple ice treat. He heaved a great sigh and plopped down on the grass with his legs crossed.

"Eh, Natsu, do you have a couple jewels you can spare me?" Natsu sat down beside Gray, only maybe half a foot between them.

'Kind of seems like we really are a couple…' the two thought simultaneously.

The mood was broken when Natsu answered Gray's question.

"Umm… yeah I think so. Lucy and I just went on a mission yesterday and we got a pretty large sum in reward. Don't tell Lucy I let you borrow some though!"

Natsu laid down on the fresh grass, river droplets evaporating as it was nearing sunset.

"You can check in my pockets, Gray. I know you're dying for an ice cream or something right now!"

Natsu snickered and rolled closer so Gray would have easier access to his pockets. Gray's cheeks flushed again slightly.

'Doesn't Natsu feel it's weird to have someone reach in your pockets?' He shook his head. 'What am I thinking?! It's just reaching into Natsu's pockets to see if he has any jewels! No. Big. Deal. Gray.'

He thrust his right hand into his friend's left pocket. As he moved his hand around, he found that it was surprisingly…. deep. 'Woah, what does he keep in here? What would he keep in here?'

He saw Natsu had closed his eyes and looked very content. Gray was lost in his thoughts of curiosity and through the fabric, his hand brushed against something kind of… firm.

'What the heck?' Natsu tensed up a bit, but still lay asleep.

His hand came in contact with it again and Natsu's eyes shot open. Gray's fingers still rested on the object still unbeknownst to him…

"G-gray, what are you doing? Did I doze o-off? Wha….?"

The bulk covered by the thin fabric of the pocket stiffened more.

'Huh, why is Natsu reacting like th-."

The ice mage's eyes widened in realization, and removed his hand out of the pocket.

"Uh, I was just looking f-for the jewels… you told me to ch-check in your p-pocket… and then you- you dozed off… and- and … th-that in your pants.. it got.. it g-got.."

Gray couldn't bring himself to utter the word hard. He knew what arousal was, and couldn't believe Natsu had hardened to such soft, unintentional touches.

Both mages felt their turn the color of Erza's hair, and they felt something stir in their pants… for Gray, just boxers. He had unconsciously stripped again, and that didn't help their hot emotions right now. Natsu had sat up now, but still that same half a foot away from Gray.

"Oh… o-okay.. I u-understand.."

The fire dragonslayer couldn't help but think how attractive his friend was… that firm body and his graceful ice-molding fingers that could just please to no end… Natsu blushed at that thought, and Gray noticed. It was so … cute the way his cheeks colored from some secretive thoughts.

'What was making him blush like that? Was it… when I t-touched him?' Gray pondered this.

"Did you like that Natsu?" He suddenly asked aloud.

Natsu didn't answer him for a minute. It seemed like such a long time… the sun was setting already.

"Well, Gray, did you find the jewels you needed to buy your ice cream?" he asked innocently.

The quiver in his voice was evident. Gray looked down at Natsu's black trousers, and said with a smirk,

"I didn't find it… but I'm craving for something else right now…"


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the second part! Did I make you all wait too long? TT3TT I'm sorry~ I hope you all enjoy it ^^

* * *

Natsu's face heated up considerably. 'Did Gray r-really just say that?...And what did he even mean?'

Long caressing fingers. Gentle cold lips. Dark jet hair brushing upon his skin. Every part of Gray flashed into his mind, and Natsu didn't even have to imagine anything since his friend stripped so often.

Gray glanced at Natsu, and they locked eyes. 'Oh no, am I blushing too?' Gray thought to himself, because he spotted crimson on his friend's face. 'God dammmit! Why does that flame-filled bastard have to be so adorable?! And today of all days too!'

'Am I in love?' The thought crossed their minds, and both couldn't formulate an answer.

Natsu took a glimpse of Gray. 'This warm feeling…. is it only because of my magic?'

Gray caught his eye. 'He's making me feel like a flushed schoolgirl confessing to her crush. It's ridiculous!'

'I wish he knew how hot he was, when he's lazily gulping drinks at the bar…'

' Or taking a smoke outside…'

'The messy hair of his is so attractive…'

'We would be a perfect match…'

'They do say opposites attract…'

'Fire…'

'And ice…'

A longing look was in both of their eyes, which reflected the setting sun and river where all their rambunctious fights were held. Now…. it was the place of their first kiss. . .

Natsu and Gray leaned in, and their lips met. Finally. The anxious feeling was finally gone. Gray had one hand on Natsu's thigh, and one hand placed on the grass. The ice mage deepened the kiss as they closed their eyes. Each couldn't believe how shockingly cold or hot their partner's lips were. It made a jolt run through their bodies. Was it… lust?

Gray smiled to himself as he pulled Natsu's precious checkered scarf off. The fiery mage shivered at the sudden rush of cold on his neck. More tremors were felt down his body as Gray bit softly on his bottom lip. That caused Natsu to open his mouth just to gasp, and wrap his arms around Gray.

"Gray…!" Natsu moaned at the little caresses Gray was teasing him with.

Just to get him back, the dragonslayer ran his hands very lightly down his partner's chest and abs. The tentative breaths were continuous and uneven from both the mages. Gray lowered his lips, still touching skin, down Natsu's cheeks and jaw line, slowly working his way down. Finally reaching the sensitive skin of the neck, he licked it with his tongue and felt shivers from Natsu, and his own body. His cold tongue was actually hot now, and chose at this vulnerable moment to bite the skin near Natsu's collarbone. It left marks of course, and that was exactly what Gray was trying to do.

'He's mine….' Gray spoke in his mind. There was nothing that could stop him now. "Natsu, are you enjoyi-"

He was unable to finish his sentence because Natsu had suddenly started teasing his nipples.

A hot burning touch on the right, a hard pinch on the left.

He couldn't suppress a low whine as he felt tortured and pleasured at the same time. He had definitely removed his mouth from Natsu's neck, and was now kissing him yet again, while pulling that significant pink hair. The two friends groaned into each other's mouths.

Those sounds. Went right down to their groins. Gray unconsciously started moving his hands down Natsu's sides and closer to the hem of the black pants he had earlier searched.

The pink-haired mage was conscious of his partner's hand tracing the hemline and slowly pulling them down.

"G-gray, hurry it u-up!" His moans only brought a smirk to Gray's face, and Natsu looked for something to grab on to- the raven locks of hair below him.

His pants were finally removed, and the dragonslayer roughly pushed the head of hair down toward his erect member. A soft breeze went by and the light touch of it made him arch his back. "Gray! D-do something, al-already…"

The other mage placed a chaste kiss on the tip of Natsu's member and started to caress it with his icy hands. He blew a chilly breath onto the tip, and watched for a reaction.

"Aaah- G-gray! S-stop.. n-no~"

Gray licked two fingers on his other hand and inserted the slender appendages into Natsu's puckered hole and that doubled the pleasure.

"M-my.. a-aahhh! A-ahh.. t-t-too mu-much-!" Natsu's voice escalated higher and higher as the slim and long fingers of the ice mage pounded harder and harder into him.

As Gray hit his prostate once, twice, and once more, Natsu groaned and thrust his hips for more friction.

"Natsu, you're so hot. Do you want more, huh?" Gray whispered icily into his scarlet ears.

There was no coherent answer from the fire mage because now his cock was being pumped as quickly as the fingers dug into his hole. Disjointed whimpers and moans from both mages became more frequent, until they finally released.

Natsu's scream of pleasure filled Gray's ears and the white mess shot onto the ground and their skin. He sighed and leaned back onto the grass.

The dark haired partner laid his head on Natsu's chest, and whispered, "That was amazing, Natsu… I enjoyed it, I enjoyed making you cry out in pleasure~"

Natsu ran his warm hand down Gray's sweaty back. "But you haven't had your share yet, right, Gray?" With a furious blush, the ice maker tensed up quickly and raised his head from Natsu's chest.

"Oh, so that's what you want? Do you want me to take you roughly with something larger.. and hotter, than my fingers?"

"Or do you want to dominate over me, dragonslayer?" he asked in a fierce whisper. Gray yanked him by the scarf, pulling him up face to face.

Natsu didn't know what to say at first. He ran his hands through his partner's hair.

"You can keep dreaming Gray. I know I'm going to give you something more way more cooler and delicious than that popsicle."


End file.
